


When Three Isn't a Crowd

by bonotje



Series: When Three Isn't a Crowd [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: She walked over to the bedroom, noticing that they hadn’t even bothered to close the door, like they were putting on a show just for her. They made a beautiful pair, all tangled together on top of rumpled bed sheets. Dan’s tan skin brought to life by the sunrays filtering through the large windows with Max’s pale body contrasting it perfectly.Or, Dilara comes home after a long day of studying at the library to find her boyfriends are a little preoccupied.





	When Three Isn't a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys might have seen the little drabble I wrote with these three, but I've now decided to make this a legit 'verse. So have this smut fest to start off the series. I'm very much aware this is a very niche thing, but I do really hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I'm also going to reupload those two little drabbles seperately into this series, because they were the perfect set-up for the 'verse. Not all of the fics in the series will be smut, but I do have a lot of smutty ideas for this threesome, just ask Nat ;P

There’s music blasting in her ears as she walked into the apartment. After a long day at the library Dilara really needed the upbeat melodies of the ‘Happy Hits’ playlist she was listening to. She dropped her bag next to the shoe rack and shrugged out of her jacket and shoes. The weather was unfairly nice for this time of year, unfairly nice because she’d been stuck inside all day instead of soaking up the rays of sunshine. 

She walked farther into the apartment, surprised to find no one there as she hadn’t received a text from Max or Daniel about them going out. She’s about to go and check the balcony to see if they were outside in the late afternoon sun when the song playing switched over, a moan filtering through in the moment of quiet. She grinned, pulled the earbuds out of her ears and caught another moan coming from the bedroom. So that’s where they were. 

She walked over to the bedroom, noticing that they hadn’t even bothered to close the door, like they were putting on a show just for her. They made a beautiful pair, all tangled together on top of rumpled bed sheets. Dan’s tan skin brought to life by the sunrays filtering through the large windows with Max’s pale body contrasting it perfectly. 

Dilara leaned up against the doorframe, her eyes following the way their bodies moved together. Daniel’s thrusts were small and deliberate, the muscles in his arse and thighs visible as he worked himself into Max. His upper body hovering over Max and his face pressed into the crook of her boyfriend’s neck as he pressed kisses there. Her eyes continued their journey, to where Max’s head was thrown back into the pillow. His eyes closed and mouth open as small little whimpers escaped from it, at total mercy of the man above him. His legs were wrapped tightly around Daniel’s waist, pulling the other man in as closely as possible. 

Seeing Max like this was still new to her. He was never really the most dominant with her either, but to see him like this, so vulnerable as Dan fucked into him, it sparked something inside her. This was something she couldn’t really give him, fingers and a strap on never really enough. 

They still hadn’t noticed her as she heard Max whisper  _ close _ , his head pressing further back into the pillow as Daniel worked a hand in between them to wrap around his cock. His head fell to the side then, his breath hitching and eyes widening as they fell onto her. “Di? Fuck Dan, fuck!” He choked out as his eyes squeezed shut and his orgasm hit him. A low keen fell from his lips, his body going taut underneath Daniel. 

Daniel’s head lifts from Max’s neck then, eyes finding hers, her name falling from Max’s lips not unheard by the other man. “Lara?”

“Keep going,” she smiled. Not that Dan’s hips had stopped their movements, the man clearly too far gone to stop himself. Max places one of his hands on Daniel’s cheek then, drawing his focus back to him with a quirked eyebrow. Dan let’s out a soft huff, but then his hips snap forward again with determination, movements uncoordinated as he chases his own release. In the end it takes only a few more thrusts, before a curse falls from his lips and he spills into Max. 

She lets them have their post-coital moment for a few seconds, goes to grab them a wet cloth to clean up with instead. She threw it at Max’s head as she entered the bedroom again, delighting in the exasperated noise he makes as it hits him. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Daniel grinned cheekily as he finally rolled away from Max. She shakes her head, but gives in easily, pulling the burgundy shirt she’s wearing over her head before wiggling out of her black skinny jeans. In nothing more then her knickers and bra she lets herself fall in between them. “Better?”

“Hmm, nope,” Dan said, his hand already working its way underneath her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Max doesn’t need any encouragement to follow along with Daniel, his hand pulling at her knickers. She let out a gasp as Max’s fingers found where she was already wet. Their earlier display not leaving her unaffected. 

“You boys are insatiable,” she laughed as she pulled her arms from the straps of her bra, throwing it from the bed along with her panties. 

“Shh,” Daniel whispered as he brought their lips together, his lips tasting salty from sweat. She kissed back eagerly, the scruff of his beard scratching against the soft skin of her cheeks. Dan’s tongue slipped into her mouth as it fell open with another gasp, Max’s fingers having found her clit. 

This never stopped being overwhelming, having two people so completely devoted to her, so devoted to pleasing her like this. With their own needs taken care off, their soft touches were all for her. She felt Daniel’s hand slip away from her cheek and instead fall to her chest, fingers stroking down her sternum before tiptoeing over towards her right breast. His thumb teased over her nipple, drawing little circles around it to make it perk up. And then as if they had coordinated it, one of Max’s fingers slipped into her at the exact same time Daniel pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, her moan swallowed up by Dan immediately. 

She felt Max shift beside her, felt how hard he already was again as he slid down her side until her legs were thrown over his shoulders. She groaned at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin, pelvic muscles clenching involuntarily. She knew what was coming next and broke the kiss, wanting to see Max as he went down on her. With both her and Daniel’s eyes on him Max smirked a little and playfully licked his lips before diving down to lick a wet stripe over her. 

The feeling of Max’s tongue on her draws a gasp from her, her head dropping back to the pillow underneath her. A shiver running down her body as Max draws his tongue over her clit in small little circles. Her hands fall on top of his head, the fingers of her right hand somehow managing to twist around the short strands of hair as the others brush over the freshly shaven sides of his head. She presses down on his head, gets him even closer to her. Max’s mouth moves further down then, his tongue pressing into her vagina now. The tip of his nose pressed against her clit in this position and she couldn’t help but squeeze her legs down around his head, the vibrations from the sound he made only making her clench them tighter around him. 

She heard a desperate sounding moan fall from her lips and barely catches the words Daniel is whispering into her ear. “Does that feel good?”

She can’t do more than nod, her brain short wiring as pleasure shoots through her whole body. Max’s tongue keeps fucking into her and she’s getting way too close already. Not yet, she thinks,  _ not yet _ . Her hands start tugging at the side of Max’s head, trying to get him back up to her. He sends her a confused look, his mouth shining with her slick. “I need you to fuck me,” she gasped out, eyes alight with determination as she looked down on Max. 

“Shit.” Both Max and Daniel said at almost the same time. Max was a rush of movement then. Her legs falling away from his shoulders, as he pressed forward until she tasted herself on his lips. 

“You sure?” He asked in between short little kisses. 

“Yes, come on,” she replied, the words sounding more like a whine now. She saw the features of his face shift then, a determination she usually only sees on race weekends there now. His hand is squeezing down hard on her thigh as he guides himself into her, fucking in all the way to the hilt. “Fuck!” She nearly screamed, her head thrown back once more. 

Max doesn’t go slow, knows that’s not what she asked for when she told him to fuck her. His hips snapping forward in hard thrusts she will probably still feel tomorrow. There’s a wet lick over her nipple then and she’d nearly forgotten Daniel was still there, all her attention on Max. She unfurls her fingers from the bed sheets and buries them into Daniel’s curls instead, his head moving underneath her hand with each of Max’s thrusts. 

She wraps her legs around Max’s waist and draws him close for a sloppy kiss, Daniel squashed awkwardly in between them. “Oi, let me at least kiss her dude, ‘s not fair you get all the fun.”

Max breaks away from the kiss with a sheepish look and pulls Daniel in for a kiss instead, quieting the next words on the other man’s lips. With a loud smack of their lips Max breaks away again, pushing Daniel’s head towards her instead. “Shut up and get on with it then.”

“Boys, play nice.” She swears even though she’s the youngest of the three of them sometimes she’s more like their mother. All thoughts of mother’s are quickly wiped from her mind though as Max finds his rhythm again, Daniel lapping up each of her moans now. 

She can feel the telltale sign of her orgasm start to creep up again, the tips of her fingers starting the tingle and her breath coming in quick bursts of air. “Yes, keep going,” she moaned into Dan’s mouth. Her ears filtering in Max’s low grunts and the harsh breaths Daniel took through his nose, the sound of skin slapping against skin starting to sound obscene. With her eyes closed the sounds were overwhelming, adding to the pleasure coursing through her veins and then all of a sudden she was falling, her orgasm ripping through her body like a lightning bolt. “Shit, shit, shit,” she moaned as she clenched down around Max tightly, back lifting away from the mattress as it bowed. 

Her chest was moving rapidly, quick bursts of too little air filtering in as she let the sensation wash over her body. Her body clenching down around Max again and again as her orgasm reached new parts of her body. Then slowly she blinked open her eyes again, finding Daniel’s face looking down at her in awe as he brushed away some strands of hair that had fallen across her face. 

Max had slowed down, thrusts slow but deep now, making aftershocks spark through her body. He knew she got over sensitive quickly though, especially when he’d fucked her so hard, so as soon as she hissed out a breath he was pulling away. His hand a blur on his cock as he jerked himself off instead, a soft grunt the only signal to his orgasm before drops of come splashed against her belly. 

“Damn,” he sighed as he let himself fall down onto the bed next to her again, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. His eyes were already starting to droop, the second orgasm really taking it out of him. She brushed her fingers through his sweaty hair, smiling softly as his eyes fluttered open for just a second, a content smile on his face. The bed shifted underneath them then, Daniel getting up to search for the cloth Max had dropped down the side of the bed earlier. He kneeled back onto the bed, drawing the cloth over her stomach softly to wipe away the mess Max had made there before giving Max’s cock a cursory wipe as well. 

“This was nice,” Daniel whispered as he lay down on the other side of her, his fingers stroking over her stomach softly. . 

“Hmm, yeah,” she whispered back, drawing him in for a quick kiss. He let his head drop onto her shoulder then, his leg falling over hers as he cuddled close. Both of them looked over at Max then, fond smiles on their faces. Neither of them had expected a response from him, Max’s slow and even breathing and slack face the telltale sign of him having fallen asleep already. 

The sun was sinking into the sea behind the windows, basking the room in a rosy glow. The room smelled of sex, musky and pungent and all of them were very much in need of a shower, but right now she just wanted to bask in this feeling. The feeling of having her two boys cuddled close to her like this, sticky with sweat but both with content smiles on their faces. A smile that was mirrored on her own face. 

 

(She also didn’t want to risk waking Max up from his post-sex nap after last time.) 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
